


A Time to be Selfish

by Stacysmash



Series: Robin Hood AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wedding, hint of bokusemi, minor kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: A sequel to my multi chapter fic Kuroo Tetsurou and His Merry Band of Cats, my Robin Hood AU. Major spoilers ahead!!The Kingdom has finally settled down after the King's return and the evil Prince Satori is gone for good. Several months after Kuroo and Daichi are finally married, the King is influenced by his advisers to marry himself to produce an heir. Unfortunately, the King already has feelings for Suga, and vice versa, but he chooses to focus on his duty rather than his heart.





	A Time to be Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my multichapter fic Kuroo Tetsurou and His Merry Band of Cats! Major spoilers ahead, so if you want to read the other one I recommend reading that first.   
> If you're stubborn and just wanna read this anyways, read the summary for a brief background :)

Daichi was stirred from his slumber by a cool hand touching his shoulder. In his grogginess he was confused, knowing that wasn’t how Tetsu’s hand felt. As he tried to sit up, he felt the weight of Tetsu’s arm over his chest and realized he was still asleep next to him. He rubbed his eyes and squinted in the dim light, just barely making out the figure next to the bed.

“Daichi, I’m sorry for waking you,” Suga’s voice said in the dark.

“Oh, that’s okay. Can you hand me my pants?”

“Sure… here.”

Something was dreadfully wrong. Suga missed the perfect opportunity to make a quip about being naked or his pants, and in his voice Daichi could hear a slight shudder. Quickly he slipped on his pants and lit a candle. He raised it up, and the flickering light illuminated his friend’s face. His eyes were red from all the tears spent the last several days, dark circles hovering underneath from the lack of sleep. Daichi felt overwhelmed seeing his friend so heartbroken, and he wrapped his arms around his slender frame, immediately feeling a stray tear run down his chest as Suga sobbed.

“I have to get out of here, Daichi.”

“Suga, don’t run away. We can figure this out.”

“No! I can’t stay here and watch…” His body shuddered, and he couldn’t finish his sentence. Daichi continued rubbing his back, shushing him as he wracked his brain for something to say. Suga took a few sharp breaths as he lifted his face. “I’ve packed a few things, Asahi and Nishinoya are already up. They’ll take me back… home.”

“Suga… are you sure?”

“Yes, I need to leave before I do something reckless.”

“Running away before the sun is even up isn’t reckless?”

“Daichi, what would you do if Kuroo was going to marry some girl?”

Without hesitating he said, “Have her killed.”

There was a muffled snort behind them, and they turned to see Tetsu’s head still buried, a smirk just visible above the puffy white pillow.

Suga shook his head as he turned back to Daichi, “ _Exactly_ , and Lady Misaki is a lovely girl. She’s sweet, and quiet, and pretty.” As he continued the flow of compliments, Suga’s face scrunched as he tried to hold back another onslaught of tears. “She’ll… she’ll do well as a queen.”

“He doesn’t love her, Suga.”

“And what… he loves me? It’s not like he lead me on, Daichi. He’s always been gentleman, kind and considerate. He accepted my flirting, but never gave me any reason he reciprocated. I’m such a fool, you even warned me.”

“I did?”

“Yes! You reminded me he was your uncle, and the King. He has responsibilities to the entire Kingdom! How could I ever have expected anything?” Daichi went to hug him again, but Suga hardened his features as he held a hand up. “No, that’s enough. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, but please don’t stop me, Daichi. I need to get out of here.”

“Okay, I understand. Please be careful.”

“I will,” He whispered as he slipped out of the room, fading away like a ghost in the dark.

Daichi stood still for a moment, riddled with guilt at the situation his best friend found himself in, and feeling powerless to help. His thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand slid up his back and settling on his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. He closed his eyes as he felt Tetsu’s warm lips press against the back of his neck and trailing upwards. He shuddered as his hot breath curled into his ear.

“Are you okay?” Tetsu asked as his long arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him gently back into his chest.

“Yeah, but I’m worried about him. And my uncle… I know this wedding isn’t what he wants.”

“You have spoken with the King about this, haven’t you?”

“Yes, briefly though. You know him, it’s always duty and responsibility. He lives for the people and not for himself. I think it’s main thing that differs between us.”

“Really? I thought that’s what you had in common.”

“If I was living for the Kingdom I would have married a woman as well, Tetsu. At the moment I’m next in line for the throne, and if the King cannot produce an heir it falls to me. After me there is no one. You understand how much it meant when the King gave you permission to marry me?”

“Shit… I didn’t even think about it. But like hell I’d give you up to anyone else, even for the Kingdom.”

Daichi laughed softly and turned around in Tetsu’s arms. He snuck his arms around his shoulders, cradling the back of Tetsu’s head as he kissed him gently. “See? I’m too selfish, I only wanted you, too.”

A smirk curled on Tetsu’s lips, looking even more devious in the shadows of the flickering candlelight. “Mmmm, I love your selfishness.” He gripped around Daichi’s waist tighter and pulled him back into the warm bed for a little more snuggle time before they had to get up for good.

 

The King was up early that morning, giving up on sleep when his restlessness left him frustrated. He stood alone as he gazed out the grand window of the library, which offered a good view of the front of the castle and the city stretched out below. The past several weeks he had kept his mind focused on his duty and the arranged marriage between himself and Lady Misaki, a match put together by his advisors. The daughter of the Lord of Johzenji was a pleasant young lady and was well liked by the entire Kingdom; she was a perfect choice for him. He focused on that, rather than the pain that decided to perpetually reside in his chest. Ignoring any feelings he may have for someone else would make the pain fade eventually, at least that’s what he thought.

A movement below the window distracted him from his thoughts. There were three horses waiting at the bottom of the steps, saddled with packs on each. Holding the horses was two of Karasuno’s knights, Sir Asahi and Sir Nishinoya. King Wakatoshi furrowed his brows as he gazed at them. They had only arrived several days ago and were supposed to stay another week at least. He was confused why they would be leaving already, but the answer walked slowly down the steps toward them.

The King’s eyes widened, his lips parted in a slight gasp as he watched Sugawara descend toward the two knights. He paused near the bottom and turned, gazing at the castle with eyes filled with sorrow. The King pressed his hand against the cool window pane as he leaned as far as he could, his heart pounding as he watched. Sugawara’s lovely brown eyes took their time cascading across the front of the castle and suddenly freezing when they caught sight of the King at the window. The King could hardly breathe as they gazed at one another, communicating their feelings with a simple look. But it wasn’t enough to hold Sugawara there, knowing what the King intended to do that day. He bit his lip as he tore his eyes away from the King, rushing the last few steps and lifting himself onto his horse. He hardly waited for his friends as they hopped on their own horses and rode after him.

Sugawara left, turned away from him and didn’t look back. The pain that was a dull ache in his chest had begun to throb, a hammer striking against his ribcage making it difficult to breathe. He closed his eyes and stepped back from the window. He had to control the instinctual urge to run downstairs and down the castle steps after him. Bringing his hand up to his chest, he rubbed comforting circles against it, trying to soothe the turmoil assaulting his insides just under the surface of his skin.

“You’re up early, Your Majesty,” A kind voice said behind him. He turned to see Daichi’s old governess walking into the room. She had arrived as a surprise for Daichi’s wedding several months before and refused to leave now that she was back home. Daichi had missed her, though he was now a grown man, and the King did not mind her presence. He had a feeling she had a lot more to accomplish in the capital of their Kingdom before her life was over.

“Ah, Governess.”

She laughed, “I haven’t been a governess for quite a few years now, since Master Daichi was my last charge. Please call me Nara, Your Majesty.”

“As you wish, Nara-san.”

She approached him slowly, as if she wasn’t sure if she was intruding but was determined to enter regardless. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to see Daichi united with the one he loves. You could have had him marry some girl he didn’t love to uphold his duty.”

“How could I do that to him, when I saw how much he loved Kuroo, and Kuroo loved him? I would never be so cruel to my precious nephew.”

“So, must you be so cruel to yourself?” Her words caught him off guard. He never considered that he was being cruel to himself, but the agony in his chest told him that she was probably right. She shook her head as she continued, “You’ve been miserable, and I’m not the only one who can tell. After Daichi’s wedding I did not think I’d see him unhappy ever again, but now… you’re his only family as well, Your Majesty. He wants you to be happy as much as you want him to be.”

“I am the King. I live for the people, Nara-san.”

“And they live for _you_ … every one of them. But most of them can marry who they please.”

“You know I have a duty. I cannot have children if I marry a man.”

She sighs heavily and shakes her head. “You’ll figure something out I’m sure. You’re the King. The one with the power to change things is you.”

Her words sunk in, but he felt the gravity of the moment as time was ticking closer to his wedding that very day. He did not have the luxury of finding a way out of his decision. He shook his head as he began to walk toward the door. “I’m sorry, Nara-san. Please help Daichi in any way moving past this, but it is a King’s duty to provide for the Kingdom, even at the cost of my own happiness.”

 

The clear resonant voices of a choir lifted to the high ceilings of the throne room, filling the grand space with a reverent solemnity. It was crowded with dignitaries and the nobility from throughout the Kingdom, dressed their opulent finery as they waited for the bride to enter the room. King Wakatoshi looked the exact vision of what the ruler of a Kingdom should. His ceremonial navy suit was crisp and tailored to suit his large stature. Draping across his shoulders was an ornate maroon cape of luxe velvet, the bold silhouette of eagle embroidered across his back. Upon his head he wore his golden crown, glinting in the torchlight that lined the walls. Semi and Ohira stood further back, dressed in their gleaming armor and standing at strict attention, their swords resting in their sheaths. Daichi stood beside the King on a lower step, dressed in a similar fashion to the King, but with a black cape instead of maroon.

As he soaked in the vision of his own wedding, the King couldn’t help but think back on the previous wedding that took place several months before. It was just the dawning of spring, when the garden was filled with the delicate blossoms and refreshing fragrances the season typically brings. Together Daichi and Kuroo stood underneath their oak tree, surrounded by only their closest friends from Karasuno, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, and Kuroo’s closest companions. The garden was filled with laughter as jokes rang out in good fun amongst the chorus of birdsong. Daichi remarked to him later that his cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, and it filled Wakatoshi with such joy that his nephew would have such a problem. The atmosphere was warm and light, an almost rebirth from the suffering so many had lived through already in their young lives.

The doors to the throne room opened, admitting a line of Johzenji knights to escort their lady to the altar. It was strange seeing their faces serious, and their bodies almost stiff as they marched forward in silence. As the bride entered with her father beside her, the entire audience stood up and gazed at her with nods of respect. Not one smile was seen amongst the entire crowd. Wakatoshi frowned. This marriage was for the happiness of the Kingdom, for the people. His eyes flickered about as he observed his closest friends, and found their faces stark and serious as well. He glanced at Daichi, whose jaw was clenched as his eyes looked faraway and sad. No one was happy, least of all himself. He turned his attention to Lady Misaki as she ascended the final steps. Her father helped her as she focused on the steps, but Wakatoshi could see her hands trembling. Her eyes were red, and her lips were not smiling. She took a deep breath as she walked beside him, glancing up at him and he saw what she was feeling: fear.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_ It was almost ridiculous to him how obvious the answer was that he almost started laughing. He gave her a comforting smile as he held up a hand to stop the priest from stepping forward. Whispers erupted across the room like the rush of a roaring wind through the leaves of the forest. He grasped her delicate hands in his own and kissed them gently.

He looked her in the eye with as much warmth as he could muster and asked quietly, “My Lady, please answer me honestly. Would you mind if I called off the wedding?” She gasped as her eyes grew wide with shock. She jerked her head toward her father, but Wakatoshi gave her hands a little tug to draw her attention back to him. “This is no fault of your own, it is simply that I love someone else, and perhaps it would be in everyone’s best interest if I pursued that person instead. What do you say?”

Her fear melted away as her cheeks flushed with excitement. She nodded as she replied softly, “Your Majesty, I would not mind if we called off the wedding.”

He chuckled as he turned toward the audience with her hand still in his own. “My friends, I apologize for bringing you here for the purpose of observing my wedding when I must cancel it. Do _not_ think it is a matter of some issue with Lady Misaki, as she is a lovely young woman whom I admire deeply. I love someone else, so I think it is time I let that person know.” There was an uproar of chatter, gasps and laughter at the King’s admission. He handed Lady Misaki back to her father, who looked confused but not upset as Misaki threw her arms around him in happiness. He glanced over to Daichi, whose eyes were dancing as a smile crept onto his face.

“Daichi, did Sugawara go back to Karasuno?”

“Yes, he left early this morning.”

“Then I will follow him there. Take care of things until I return with him.”

nodded vigorously, “Don’t worry about a thing. Good luck, Your Majesty.”

He was about to step away when a thought occurred to him. “Daichi… do you think he’ll have me?”

Daichi burst out laughing, and Wakatoshi wondered what he said that was so funny. “Yes, Your Majesty. Be honest with him about your feelings, and I’m sure he’ll have you. Suga doesn’t play hard to get.”

Feeling encouraged by his nephew’s confidence, he began to descend the steps, calling over his shoulder for Semi and Ohira to follow. Ohira rushed down the stairs, but Semi stopped briefly beside Daichi.

“Tell Bokuto I went with the King. I’m not sure when we’ll be back,” He muttered with a smirk.

Daichi laughed, “I’ll tell him. You better hurry before he leaves without you.”

Semi gave him a firm pat against his arm and ran out after the King.

 

Suga, Asahi and Nishinoya arrived at Karasuno just in time as dark, foreboding clouds rumbled overhead. Suga felt almost guilty pulling the atmosphere down into an abyss of melancholy onto the beautiful countryside of Karasuno, as if his mood could affect the weather. Thunder crackled in the distance, and he hurried inside as Asahi offered to put his horse away for him. He entered the rugged Manor House and breathed in the scent from his past. It was soothing in a way, familiar and safe. But he knew immediately it was like wrapping a bandage around an infected wound without doing anything to treat the issue. His heart was still broken, and by this time the King was married to Lady Misaki. Behind him outside the open doors he heard the heavens release its own cold tears upon the earth.

“Suga senpai?” A gentle voice from a side room reached out to him. He gasped as he turned his attention toward the voice, and saw Yamaguchi standing in the doorway, his face etched with concern. “Are you alright?”

Suga forced a smile onto his face and nodded, “Of course! It’s good to see you Yamaguchi!” He forced his feet forward and feigned a cheerful energy as he ruffled Yamaguchi’s soft hair. His kouhai smiled warmly back at him, though his eyes still observed him curiously.

“If you say so. Why have you come back? How long are you visiting?”

Suga opened his mouth and stopped as he thought about it, realizing he had no plan. “Um, well a long visit at least! I may not go back at all!” He said as he gave out a nervous laugh.

The smile faded from Yamaguchi’s face. “Oh, I’m happy to see you. I hope everything’s okay though.”

Yamaguchi was too perceptive, or perhaps Suga was too obvious, he wasn’t sure which it was. He needed to get away. “Yes! Everything’s fine! Is my room still free? I may rest since I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Oh, yes, it is! Do you need any help?”

“Nope, thanks Yamaguchi!” He said as he bounded up the stairs without looking back. He stayed alone in his room for most of the afternoon and evening. The purpose for coming home was to surround himself with his friends and distract himself from the turmoil rolling around inside of him, but the run in with Yamaguchi made him realize the wound was still too fresh to subdue. He wrapped himself in a blanket and sat at the window, his forehead against resting against the window as he watched the world beyond blur under the downpour.

He felt like such an idiot. From the moment he saw the King he was mesmerized by his strength and rugged good looks. The depths of the King’s heart seemed to have no end as he cared incessantly for his nephew and for the people that lived in his Kingdom. At first, he thought maybe he could rope him into bed and have a saucy fling with him, but over time his feelings changed. He wanted to preserve the mature innocence of the King, but his yearning to be close to him didn’t dampen at all. He thought if he could just stay by his side, he would be satisfied. That was before his advisors influenced him to marry and produce an heir. Then Suga felt all his resolve crumbling like an avalanche. He never even had the chance to confess, though what right had he to do that? Wakatoshi was the _king._ He belonged to everyone and yet no one, revered almost as a god.

After several hours of moping by the window, he heard an energetic knock at the door. Regardless of his ill mood, a smile crept on his face as he could easily guess who was on the other side.

“Come in,” He called, and almost laughed when Hinata nearly fell in.

“Suga-san!! I’ve been looking all over for you, they told me to give you space but I at least had to come and say hi!” The sight of his bubbly kouhai did brighten his spirits considerably. He was easier to fool than Yamaguchi, and his entire aura was like the sun wrapped up in a fuzzy orange ball. Suga lifted himself from his seat at the window and wobbled a bit from his creaky muscles. He stretched and reached out to ruffle Hinata’s hair.

“I’m sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to hide myself away. I think I can come out now, I could do with some laughter.”

Hinata’s face brightened up as he giggled maliciously, “You wanna laugh, Suga-san? You should see the love letter Kageyama-kun wrote to Akaashi-san. We’ve been passing it around all day and he’s pissed off and red as a tomato!”

Suga was torn. A part of him felt incredibly bad for Kageyama, and the other half couldn’t wait to get his hands on that letter. He pursed his lips as he tried to hide the smile, but Hinata couldn’t be fooled. He gave a tug on his arm and escorted him out of the room.

They all sat down to dinner in the great Manor house of Karasuno. It belonged to Lord Takeda, but he loved sharing it with the head knights since he hadn’t any family, and they kept it lively. Suga ignored the worried looks given by Asahi, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, and instead soaked himself in the positive energy of Hinata and the goofy antics of Tanaka and Nishinoya. He was disappointed when he heard Kageyama had retrieved the letter and hidden it where no one could find it, but he could have kissed Tsukishima when he leaned over and snuck the love letter into his hand, saying it was just tucked under his pillow. It was everything he dreamed it would be, and tried stifling his giggles as he snuck glances under the table to read a cheesy line about the shade of green in his eyes. Being surrounded by his friends was refreshing, like a dip in a cool pond on a hot summer day. He could feel his breathing coming easier, his laughter sounding sincere.

“Kenma!” Hinata shouted as he sprang up from his seat and ran over to lover and threw his arms around him.

Suga leaned over to Tsukishima, “I didn’t know Kenma was here.”

The bespectacled blonde rolled his eyes, “Yeah, he’s been here for a while. He goes out to scout the surrounding areas, but Kuroo-san lets him stick around here cuz of Hinata. It’s gross.”

Suga snorted and looked over his shoulder at the two. Kenma’s alarming amber eyes locked onto him for a moment, and a smirk played on his lips. He turned back to Hinata and whispered something in his ear that made Hinata turn bright red, and then swept out of the room as if he was never there.

“What did he say, Hinata?” Suga asked slyly.

“Oh! Nothing! It was… just something about what we’re gonna do later,” He said, his tone dropping in volume as he continued.

Suga laughed, “So I take it things are going well with him?”

“Yeah! Kenma’s amazing! Sometimes it feels like we were made for each other!”

Pain ravaged Suga’s chest as Wakatoshi’s face flashed in his mind. He forced a smile on his face and gave Hinata a nudge, saying he was sure they were. He was amazed at Hinata’s innocence about love, and truly hoped everything would end up well for him. The worst thing that could happen was he end up like him, heartbroken and alone.

For the rest of the evening he tried to keep himself busy, but there was little to do around the happy little village, and his friends already had most things handled as they meandered about on their duties. It was getting late, and Suga wasn’t ready to go to bed only to lie awake thinking of his problems. He wandered just outside the Manor to watch the rain pouring down and found Sir Ukai standing against the wall, smoke curling out of his mouth as his fingers twirled his pipe in his hand.

“Suga, you doing alright?” He asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Suga pasted his typical smile across his face and nodded. “Yes, I’m alright, just wanting a little fresh air before turning in.”

“Hmm… well, it’s okay if you can’t talk about it now, but you should talk about it sometime. I’m not the best with advice, I’ve had a pretty lousy time with lovers myself, but I’ll always listen you know.”

Suga flinched at Ukai’s pinpoint accuracy. “What do you mean, Sir Ukai? Why would I discuss lovers?”

Ukai chuckled deeply as he stared up at the rain, the droplets glistening in the reflection of the torchlight against the Manor wall. “I can always tell when it’s love troubles, it’s one of the only trouble you can’t run away from. It does fade though, slowly. It’s hell, but it does fade.” The sadness on Ukai’s fade shook Suga to his core. Ukai never talked about his personal life much, so to hear of him having a broken heart was both disheartening and intriguing at the same time. “You wanna ask, don’t you?” Ukai said before Suga could, a smirk curling on his lips as he lifted the pipe to his lips.

“I may be a little curious,” Suga admitted cautiously.

Ukai shrugged as he released another stream of smoke into air. “Not much to tell except this. You’re gonna be fine. It doesn’t feel like it, but you’ll learn to breathe without that person in your life. You’ll smile at something other than a joke they told. You’ll depend on your friends, and life becomes normal as you fill their absence with other things. You won’t ever really forget them, that’s the painful thing about love. And it is worth it in the end, Sugawara.”

Suga cocked an eyebrow at his mentor, “Is it, Sir Ukai? I hope so, cuz you’re right. It’s hell.”

Ukai said nothing else, just nodded as they watched the rain fall to the earth, collecting in rippling puddles across the yard. Suga’s thoughts sifted through Ukai’s words, feeling the heavy truth in them. He was grateful Ukai had shared it with him, just brutal honesty that gave him hope for the future.

He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle hush of the droplets hitting the ground and feeling the cooling mist wafting against his skin. He breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly. He let the thoughts slip away as he focused on his breath, the sound of the rain and the cool wet air prickling his face.

Suga nearly dozed off against the stone wall when he heard a commotion beyond the Manor gates toward the village. Rushing in on a horse was Tanaka, and despite the downpour didn’t slow down until he was just in front of them.

“What the hell, Tanaka, you shouldn’t run your horse like that in this weather.”

He hopped off the horse and shouted, “He’s here! I can’t believe _he’s here_!”

Ukai and Suga exchanged a look. “Who’s here, Tanaka?” Suga asked.

Tanaka opened his mouth, but the thunder of hooves coming through the gate drew their attention. There were three riders, dressed in cloaks but soaked to the bones from the rain.

He stared as they dismounted and began to lead their horses forward. The leader was tall with strength and purpose in every step, and even in the rain that there was no doubt who he was. Suga’s mouth dropped open in shock as Tanaka whispered, “It’s the King.”

He didn’t think when he rushed forward, his mind numb as he ignored the downpour soaking him through as he ran across the yard. The King stiffened when he saw him running, and after handing the reins to one of his companions rushed forward himself to meet him. As soon as they met, the King hovered over Suga and lifted the side of his cloak to block him from the rain. At this proximity Suga could finally see the King’s face under his hood, and his brows were furrowed as he gazed back at him in concern.

“Sugawara, you shouldn’t run out in the rain without a cloak, you’ll get sick.”

Suga huffed out a laugh, “Your Majesty, you shouldn’t be riding a horse out in the rain. _You_ could get sick.”

Wakatoshi pursed his lips at the accurate retort, and all Suga wanted to do was wrap his arms around those sturdy shoulders and kiss those lips. He gulped down the desire as all the thoughts began rushing into his head.

“Your Majesty, didn’t you get married? Shouldn’t you be with your wife?”

“I called off the wedding.” The words stunned Suga. He could hardly breathe as he processed the King’s words. He couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily the King took another step forward. He cupped his hand against Suga’s cheek as he hovered his face just above Suga’s. “You want to know why? I didn’t love Lady Misaki, but I do love someone else. I thought I was making many people happy, but then I realized there was no one I was making happy by marrying her, least of all me.”

“Who--” Suga coughed as the first word croaked out of his parched throat. “Who is it you are in love with, Your Majesty?”

Wakatoshi smiled down at him, his thumb caressing his cheek as he lowered his face toward his. His lips were cold and wet against Suga’s, and yet filled him with an intense heat spreading from where they touched. The feeling of finally having Wakatoshi’s love when he thought it was impossible was overwhelming, Suga could hardly believe it. With a thrill of excitement, he lifted himself up high enough to reach his arms over the King’s shoulders, leaning even further into the kiss. He could feel a chuckle reverberate through Wakatoshi’s lips, his arms wrapping tighter around Suga’s body as he held him close. They moved their lips together, opening their mouths as their tongues slid together. He had only dreamed of the strength in the King’s body, and to feel his hands gripping into his back made his insides melt.

The cold rain was ignored as it continued pouring over them, but soon they heard a cough nearby. They parted as they turned toward the sound and saw a drenched Semi and Ohira standing with their horses.

“Your Majesty,” Semi began cautiously, “I don’t want to interrupt, but we all will get sick if we don’t get out of the rain. The horses too.”

Suga could feel his cheeks grow hot, despite the cool chill on his skin. “I’m sorry! Here, I’ll get a couple of the guys to--” He had turned toward the Manor to wave down one of his friends and saw several of them grinning like cats as they watched the show. Suga frowned and yelled out, “Get out here and help them with the horses!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya scampered out with Tanaka’s own horse as they collected the three Shiratorizawa horses and lead them to the stables. Suga rushed Wakatoshi and the drenched knights inside to dry off. Lord Takeda rushed in and greeted the King enthusiastically. He was worried about not having enough accommodations for all three of them, having only one open room, but the King waved him off.

“Do not trouble yourself Lord Takeda. I am aware I have arrived at a late hour with no warning and no invitation. I can share with my men.”

Lord Takeda shrieked at the idea, “But that’s not good enough for a King!”

“I was living on a battlefield for five years, and during that time I was lucky to rest on a cot. I am easy to please.” Wakatoshi paused as he felt a little tug at his shoulder. He turned to see Sugawara smiling up at him, his cheeks flushed attractively.

He lifted himself on his tiptoes as he whispered in the King’s ear, “You can always stay with me, Your Majesty.”

The King looked momentarily stunned, and Suga laughed as he pulled him toward the stairs. “Don’t worry about the King, Lord Takeda, I’ll take care of him! Good night!” As they walked up the stairs, they could hear snickering behind them, but Suga couldn’t care less. He hopped along the corridor until he entered his room with Wakatoshi right behind him. “I’ll draw a hot bath for you immediately, Your Majesty. Are you hungry? I can also send for some food to be brought up. I hope you brought some extra clothes, you certainly won’t fit in any of mine.” Suga continued his nervous but happy chatter as he flitted about the room, heating the water over the fireplace and preparing the bath for the King. He was silent as he began peeling off his drenched clothes, smiling as he listened to Suga’s voice.

Suga gathered a few oils for the bath and turned to sprinkle them in the bath before filling it when he froze. The King had stripped off most of his clothes, offering him a full view of his sculpted body. Suga’s heart thundered as he stared at the King’s broad shoulders, his firm chest muscles, the rippled abdomen littered with old scars from battles.

“Is something wrong, Sugawara?” Wakatoshi asked, looking amused as he watched Suga flinch with embarrassment.

“Oh! Sorry, Your Majesty… just a little distracted,” He admitted sheepishly as he rushed over to the bath to pour the oils in. He hoped the King couldn’t see how flushed his face was, perhaps he could blame it on being cold. As he poured the heated water into the tub, he smiled as the rush of fragrant steam caressed his face.

“It should be ready now, Your Majesty. I’ll give you some privacy,” Suga said as he made toward the door, but he was stopped by Wakatoshi’s firm hand on his arm.

“It’s quite a big tub, Sugawara.”

Suga laughed as he turned to face him, “Yes, I’ve been a bit spoiled by it.” He gasped as the king slid his hand against his cheek, pulling him close. There was a strange look in Wakatoshi’s eye, like there was something devious brewing behind them, but it was so uncharacteristic of the bold, honest man.

“You’re just as cold and wet as I am, why should you wait your turn?”

“Y-Your Majesty?”

The King pulled him close, removing his belt from his dripping tunic. “Let’s share it,” He whispered in his deep voice, sending shivers rippling down Suga’s spine.

Suga giggled nervously as he bit his lip. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t mind waiting if you want your privacy--” His words were halted as Wakatoshi pressed their lips together softly, and Suga went limp as he moaned happily. As their lips parted, Suga stared at him in a happy daze.

Wakatoshi smiled as he said, “It’s not privacy I want.”

“Your Majesty!” Suga laughed with delight. “I’m supposed to be the one seducing you!”

“Oh?” The King asked as he began to guide Suga closer to the steaming bath. “I wouldn’t mind that either, but for now will you give in to your King’s wishes?” He brought Suga’s hands up and began kissing each of his fingers.

The feeling of the warm lips on his sensitive fingers sent Suga into a frenzy. He began to slip out of his clothes in a hurry as he urged the King to finally get into the bath, which he did amid his deep chuckles. Once Suga was completely undressed he turned around to see the King watching from the tub, his own cheeks flushed as his dark eyes glanced over Suga’s body. He leaned forward and offered his hand out to Suga, who had to sustain a squeal as he accepted it, stepping into the soothing hot water and settling right onto the King’s lap.

He gasped as they rubbed up against each other, his body wrapped tightly as the King pulled him close. He pressed his lips gently all over Suga’s face and down his neck as his rough hands rubbed over his pale, slender back. Suga’s hands raked over the flexing muscles of the King’s back, memorizing each dimple of skin through his fingertips as his chest heaved with his shuddering breaths.

 

Downstairs Semi and Ohira relaxed with the Karasuno Knights in front of a roaring fire, dried off and in borrowed clothes as they tried to get warm with some hot tea. Lord Takeda fidgeted in his armchair as his worries tumbled out of his mouth.

“Are you sure Sugawara is taking good care of the King?”

“I’m sure,” Ukai assured him blatantly, lounging in his own chair as he rattled his pipe between his tooth.

“He hasn’t eaten anything since he’s arrived! Would if he’s hungry?”

“Oh, he’s hungry, but not for food,” Semi muttered, and Ohira snickered.

“Should I go check on them?” Hinata asked innocently and was shocked when there was a resounding ‘No’ from nearly everyone else in the room.

“You dumbass,” Kageyama griped as he slapped him across the back of his head. “Why would Sugawara need your help? He’ll take care of the King just fine.”

Tsukishima winced at his friends’ idiocy, but said nothing knowing it was impolite to speak of Sugawara’s _relationship_ with the King.

As Hinata rubbed the back of his head, he felt a presence beside him snuggle close. He turned to see Kenma nuzzling against his arm, and he happily moved the arm behind Kenma’s back and wrapped it around him. Kenma’s eyes flickered about the room, and when they landed on Semi and Ohira, he smirked.

“Ah, so they finally made it.”

Hinata cocked his head in confusion. “You knew they were coming?”

Kenma nodded, his blonde hair swishing across his face. “Kuroo sent me a crow earlier telling me they were on their way.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Hinata cried and Kenma just shrugged.

“You wouldn’t have been able to keep it quiet. I wanted the King to surprise him.”

“I could’ve,” Hinata grumbled as he glared at the fire. He heard Kenma laugh softly as he laid his head against his chest, and the grumpy feelings faded away quickly.

 

Suga cried out as he felt the King’s searing heat plow into him from behind. He gripped his fingers into the bedsheets to hold on for dear life, each thrust sending him sprawled forward onto the bed. He shivered as he felt the King’s calloused fingers slide up waist and grip on, helping him keep stable as he sent another crack of his hips forward and again as he picked up the pace. Moans ripped through Suga’s throat as the friction inside him increased, sweat forming under his damp hair and trickling down his face.

Suga licked his lips and he craned his face up, gasping into the air. Wakatoshi leaned forward over him, running a hand up his stomach and grasping his chest as his lips crept across his cheek toward Suga’s mouth. Turning his face as far as he could, Suga met him in a passionate kiss as their tongues curled together. Wakatoshi continued his thrusting, though more gently so they could remain connected both at their lips and down below. Though it wasn’t as forceful, Suga relished in the new feeling of the King’s cock throbbing inside of him. His neck was beginning to hurt, but he didn’t want to stop kissing when he had desired it for so long.

As if Wakatoshi read his mind, he slid out of Suga long enough to flip him around and pushed down onto his back. Suga’s arms clamored for the King’s body, and he quickly crawled onto the bed after Suga, slipping back inside and dropping the rest of his body on top of him. Immediately, Suga wrapped his legs Wakatoshi’s waist, drawing him in closer as he threaded his fingers through the damp brown hair tickling his face. Teeth began to graze against his neck, the King’s hot breath pouring over his skin. In this new intimate position, the King began to pump harder, shoving Suga deeper into the mattress as their moans filled the small room.

Suga felt like his heart would burst from his chest as it quickened to match the beat of the quicker tempo. The intense heat from the heavy body resting on him seeped into his skin, sweat forming as their bodies rubbed against each other. He gripped his fingers into Wakatoshi’s hair, pulling him up gently to attack his lips once more. The strong arms wrapped under his back and pulled him in tight, and the tight grip was enough to send his senses skyrocketing. His fingers dug into the King’s back as he came, the King following closely behind as Suga clenched hard around him.

Wakatoshi fell limp on top of him, and Suga giggled weakly as his ran his fingers through his damp, brown hair.

“Your Majesty… that was wonderful.”

He felt the deep chuckles reverberate through his chest as the King turned his head to nuzzle against his ear. “I agree. You know, in private you can call me Wakatoshi… or a nickname of your choosing. I’d prefer it.”

Suga shivered with delight. “Hmm, I love your name, but it is rather long for groaning during sex.” The King buried his head into Suga’s shoulder in embarrassment, earning an onslaught of giggles from underneath him. “I could shorten it to Waka, or Toshi. What do you think of those? ... _Toshi,_ ” Suga whispered into the King’s ear, an evil smirk spreading across his face when he heard Wakatoshi groan into his skin.

“Can I call you Koushi?”

Suga leaned his head back as he sighed. “You’re gonna make me hard again.”

The King laughed as he kissed Suga’s exposed throat. “You’re insatiable.”

Suga smiled happily as he enjoyed the feeling of the lips against his skin. “That’s something you’re gonna have to get used to… Toshi.”

 

**Epilogue:**

Lady Misaki was relieved not to be queen. She didn’t mind being in a leadership position, but preferred wrangling Johzenji’s naughty knights and not the entire breadth of the Kingdom. As she enjoyed her time in the capital while the King chased after Suga, she ended up meeting Kai Nobuyuki and fell in love with him instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally slowing down on my prequels and sequels for KTMBC, I'd like to put one more in for Bokuto and Semi at least, but after that I'll probably lay these stories to rest. But if you've really enjoyed this AU, be happy because I've got something brand new planned... something probably just as big :D Mwah ha ha! So follow me on Tumblr (username is stacysmash) or subscribe to my updates if you wanna keep up!  
> As always happy comments are welcome :)


End file.
